Far Cry 4
Far Cry 4 is the fourth installment in the Far Cry series of games. The game is set in the fictional country of Kyrat, located in the Himalayan mountains. It was released on November 18, 2014 worldwide for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC. Pre-orders included an upgrade to the Limited Edition which included the Hurk's Redemption DLC featuring the popular character Hurk from Far Cry 3’s DLC, The Limited Edition also included a signature weapon called 'The Impaler'. Plot Prologue After the death of his mother Ishwari, Ajay Ghale returns to his home country, Kyrat, to fulfill her last wish, scatter her ashes in Lakshmana. He picks passes and goes to Patna, India, and from there he catches a bus of tourists to go to Kyrat, there he met a person called Darpan, who tells Ajay that he was a friend and converses a bit with him during the trip, but after reaching the border the bus is for the Royal Army to check out, after discovering that Ajay was there, the soldiers fired at the bus, Ajay and Darpan run out of and are rendered, so Pagan Min, the tyran king of the region, kills the soldier's leader, saying he wanted to stop the bus, not shoot on it, he recognized Ajay and soon after that, he hugs him saying there is "a party" waiting for him, Pagan puts a bag on his head and the Darpan and both go to the De Pleur's Compound, the residence of Paul "De Pleur" Harmon, one of Kyrat governors. Once there, Pagan introduce Ajay to Paul and tells of the days when he and Ishwari involved, Pagan takes a fork telling Ajay about her having go fled Kyrat without explication, he has approaching the shores of Darpan who sat with them: "When you mother decide to fled to US with you in her lap... ah... i can't did feel better with my self, but then I realized... it was not me, no, it was the fucking Golden Path !!" Pagan stick the fork in Darpan and delivery to Paul torture him and find out what he was doing there, since one of Paul's functions was torture, then he tells Ajay to wait he there and Pagan calls Yuma Lau, another governor of Kyrat and stepsister Pagan. After that, Ajay takes the ashes of his mother and seeks a way out of there, he hear Darpan screaming in a room and scared but no choice, Ajay goes there. He finds Paul torturing Darpan and see the exit, when arriving at the door a man named Sabal interrupts, he says the Ajay who was a friend of his late father Mohan Ghale and that was part of the Golden Path, the rebel group created by Mohan to fight against Pagan, so he says he'll take Ajay out of that place. After an intense and struggle fight with the Royal Army, they manage to escape and Prologue ends. Act One Ajay come with Sabal and the Golden Path in a village called Banapur, there he say to Ajay about te Golden Path and his fighting against Pagan and his tyranny, so Amita appears and discuss with Sabal about his atitude who have left Darpan to save Ajay. After that Ajay will go Amita and she will apologize and introduce him Bhadra, a child that being involved in the war and to the Golden Path, she can't have a proper childhood and to make matters worse, the followers of Sabal and religious believe she is the Tarun Matara, the living god and the wife of Banashur (the God of Kyrati Mythology), Ajay will help she and Sabal unblocking the Banapur's Bell Tower, after that mission, Sabal call to Ajay and ask for him to see Longinus, a priest and arms dealer who believes that weapons are bibles and believes the weapons will save people and he also makes several references to Far Cry 2, he will give Ajay a Skorpion to he can drive and shoot at the same time, then both hear the Sabal radio for help, Ajay back in Banapur and see the Royal Army attacking the place, after saving Banapur and Bhadra who was trapped in a burning house, he save some hostages to Sabal and release one Outpost with the Paul's domain to Amita, then soon she persuades him to join the Golden Path, and Ajay accepts believing that his mother had planned it on your back. Ajay also see a car approaching and it was a soldier of the Golden Path and Hurk, he greets Ajay and says that if he need help just call it or a soldier of the Golden Path will help after this Hurk goes away and Act One will complete. Act Two After that, the map of Southern Kyrat has open and Ajay releases all bell towers and outposts in the area where Paul De Pleur's ruled, and on the way he met Mumu Chiffon, who wanted the Ajay's help to hunt rare animals for the Kyrat Fashion Week and use Ajay like a model, after Ajay hunt all, he returns to Chiffon, but his house was broken furniture, and clothes that he planned to use all dirty and Ajay see a letter Chiffon left him , saying Pagan found him and sent him away. Later he finds Rabi Ray Rana who asks you to take some Propaganda Centers and also asks him to unlock the bell towers, as if Ajay do it, he will transmit the signal and make messages against Pagan Min, and he also finds Sharma Salsa a former porn actress Kyrat who now make action films and calls Ajay as a stuntman. After all this, he returns to the first outpost he had taken for Amita and there he hear a discussion in a house and there comes a woman from the Golden Path, she tells Ajay that Amita and Sabal are discussing, as Paul De Pleur Harmon will attack one of the Golden Path camps, she will says Ajay is the son of Mohan Ghale and he is one of the most important members of the group, so he has a great weight in the back, she believes he will end this still between Amita and Sabal, then the player must choose one of the two: Sabal: If the player chooses Sabal, he will go to the camp and save six member of the Golden Path, but will lose a very important information Amita: If the player chooses Amita, he will go to the camp and find a map, it would be the information Amita demand, but he will lose 6 members of the Golden Path, he will give the map to Amita and she will stud it. After that, Ajay goes to Bhadra and she tells him that the house of his parents was still Kyrat and she passes him the coordinates, but warns that this area was Noore now, the vice-lord Pagan, she controls with Paul, the South of Kyrat, she is part of opium, brothels and prostitutes, she also controls the Shanath Arena, Ajay goes to his parent's house and find Yogi & Reggie, who were living there, after an argument, the two dope Ajay and leave him to Noore, she left him in totally naked Arena. After winning several waves of enemies Noore will discuss with Ajay and says that she is being forced by Pagan to do that because De Pleur have her family how hostages, Ajay accepted her apologizes and agree help her because the Golden path already wanted De Pleur. So Ajay goes back to the Ghale Homestead and discuss again with Yogi & Reggie, they apologized and said they would leave, but before he will smoke a cigarette to calm down, Ajay then sees a frame on the wall and they say that it contains a Thangka, they said that Thangka tells the story of a legendary warrior Kyrat that was s Shangri-La, the mystical land of Kyrat, Ajay then goes after the five Thangkas and see the story of Kalinag. After that Ajay speaks with Sabal and he asks Ajay go to a monastery and learn about his religion and his father, Ajay goes there and finds that the information Amita needed showed that the monastery would be wholesale, Ajay defend the monastery and soon finds on top of a mountain near it, a hut, Longinus was there and asks Ajay to get some diamonds in the Himalayas, in exchange for the Golden Path will receive weapons, Ajay accepts and goes there, when he returns (If the player has the DLC Hurk's Redemption) Hurk will call you and ask for help to Ajay, he wants redemption with monkeys because he has explode then, so he needs find 3 statues, Ajay recuses but later accepts as the Royal Guard also wanted the statue, then he goes to the Himalayas again wanting to end the Royal Guard, after picking up the first statue Hurk presents The Impaler, a harpoon made to use in battle. So Ajay back to the monastery and finds Amita and Sabal, they have weapons room that Longinus had provided, they thank and speak to Ajay that Longinus said who De Pleur was preparing a group of soldiers on a plantation to plant opium and help Noore, and then is given the player more choice of Golden Path, Amita wants to kill the soldiers and keep the plantations intact to give money to the Golden Path, as Sabal wants Ajay kill everyone and burn the drugs, Indepedent who you choose they will take the plantation as a base the Golden Path. After that Ajay goes to Thirta, a village south of Kyrat, and then he goes to a small house where Amita was, she asked Ajay to protect two religious statues Kyrat, call The Sleeping Saints. After defending them Noore contacts Ajay and asked him to come see her in Shanath, when he gets there he finds Noore crying and, without explaining too much, she asks him to go after Paul and catch her family, she spends the location of a village which Paul always gets his meat there for your parties, Ajay enters the truck would go to a small town in Kyrat where Paul the various parties to their best soldiers, Ajay calls the leader of the Golden Path (Amita and Sabal, depending on the last player's choice) and the leader will ask to capture Paul alive. Ajay enters the main house and search the Noore's family but he hear Paul coming in the torture room where he was to find a civil there, he rescues him and takes his place on a chair with a bag over his head, then Paul comes the door talking to Laura Harmon, his wife and with his daughter Ashley. So Paul, after the call, take off the bag and recognizes Ajay, who knock him. He takes out Paul to a trunk of a car and go away, Ajay question about Noore's family and Paul's says, "Noore? Noore?! Hahaha !! She still thinks her family'r still alive? ! Hahaha... We killed them years ago.". So is given to the player the choice to blow up the car or hand him to the Golden Path, if you get to the rebels, Amita will thank you and will torture Paul, later, he can be re-found in Banapur and the player can kill him. After that Ajay back opium factory which he had taken and see Amita sad, Ajay will question her and she will say that the Sabal wants to destroy the Rochan Brick Factory, a Noore's opium factory, since Amita wanted to take it for future use, then it is given to the player the third choice: Sabal: If the player choose Sabal he will meet with soldiers who will help him, he will go to the roof of the factory and plant a bomb in the factory chimney and enter there, will plant three C4s and flee the place. Destroying the factory. Amita: If the player chooses Amita, he will meet with a welded the Golden Path, she will say that Ajay must disable three air controllers to force the soldiers from there, when they leave Ajay comes, but once you enter, he aspires to smoke opium and drugs, welded will say that Ajay need to kill the leader of the factory was in the main room to get there he hallucinating, kill several bosses of the factory, then he goes away and the drugs efects pass out. Ajay goes behind Amita and Sabal and both ask Ajay to kill Noore, Ajay will discusses with them and says it will decide the Noore's fate, so he goes to the Arena, there he goes inside the Arena and hear Noore narrating the games, Ajay find her and points a 1911 to her back, if the player shoot Noore fall dead and the Arena belonged to the Golden Path, if you spare, Ajay will surprise her and tell about her family, she will take the Kukri his leg (in a holster where he let it) and she will kill her self, and the Arena will belong the Golden Path. Leaving there Willis Huntley contact Ajay and asks for your help to make the airport runway in return he will give details of his parents and the Golden Path, and also help you go after Yuma, he also say he works for CIA and this scares and leaves Ajay without many choices, after taking the airport and land Willis, he said he came to help the Golden Path, but asks Ajay not talk to anyone about because he have secret information about the parents of Ajay, Yuma and Pagan Min, he asks Ajay to kill two lieutenants from Yuma to let she alert abou the two and he tells to about her past and also says about Mohan Ghale and the fact who he tried to kill Ishwari for her want to get away from Kyrat with him in her arms, after that Ajay kills the two Yuma's lieutenants who were in the Himalayas and when he returns to Willis in his plane to leave the mountain. Willis will saying that those lieutenants he killed were agents of CIA disguised as the US wanted to erase his presence in Kyrat, and Ajay know too, so he fall him to the plane and a soldier of the Royal Guard knockout him. Act Three Ajay wakes up in a cave and see that Pagan Min, Yuma and the soldier who captured him, Pagan tells to Yuma who wants Ajay alive, so the player realizes that he is trapped in Durgesh, the prision of Yuma. When she and Pagan go away the guard drug's Ajay and he sees a Rakshasa, a Shangri-La demon, Ajay quickly make a Grapple and escapes from there, in front the prison he feels very cold and before passing out, he sees something big coming in his direction and he finally passes out. Escape from Durgesh Prison DLC Ajay wakes up and hears on a radio in his front, is Pagan talking he found him passed out and took Ajay to one Bell Tower on the North of Kyrat, he apologizes to Ajay and said he did not know that Yuma do that, then he reveals he spoke to Amita and Sabal about its location and says that the men of Yuma were going to the place of extraction, Ajay then do some favors for Pagan in exchange for improvements in the Extraction Point. But in one of that works he hears about an expedition who Yuma sent to the Lost Valley in the northern mountains of Kyrat to seek a relic that could grant immortality to whom possess it, Ajay, in order to try to destroy all Yuma opportunities get hallucinogens or something like that, he decides to go after this expedition, after defend his helicopter he go in there and contact Sabal and Amita saying about the expedition and the relic. Valley of the Yetis DLC Read the article: Valley of the Yetis DLC. Act Three (Continuation) Ajay, after the events of the Valley of the Yetis, he wakes up in his bed on the Ghale Homested and beside him the leader of the Golden Path, who told him that he fainted and the Golden Path found almost dying cold, then Ajay freed all southern stations and going to the Shanath Arena and Amita say to he take the King Bridge who linking the south with the north of the country, after taking the bridge, Ajay enters the North, which he already had some knowledge, Amita tell him to meet a faithful people who halp their cause in Utkarsh, after get there he go into a basement of a house, where he sees several weapons and the possibles brothers of Rabi Ray Rana who thanks Ajay to link the south with the north again. So then hear talking to the hosts and after a conversation, killing their, enraged he follow with a Buzzer, Pagan and kill him, but after that, the true Pagan calls to Ajay and says he kill a Stuntman called Eric. Then Sabal and Amita ask's Ajay to meet their in a small hut, there their see Pagan makes a pronounced on TV, saying the location of Yuma and that she will defend Pagan by anyone, even the Golden Path, but its only a plan to Ajay go there and kill her, since Pagan and Yuma were discuss at a time, especially after the events of the DLC Escape from Durgesh, then Ajay go to the KEO Svargiya Mine to face Yuma. Once there Yuma blows a drug Ajay that making Ajay hallucinate, there he sees Yuma as Kalinag, and he finds himself in a Shangri-la distorted after a duel of psychological knives, Ajay finally kills Kalinag, or better ... Yuma. Ajay, after the Yuma's death, goes to Bhadra and she says than Amita and Sabal are discussing again and who Ajay chooses will lead the Golden Path, for that he should choose to do the mission of defending the Jalendu Temple but did not win gold and weapons (Sabal Side), or destroy the temple and get the gold and weapons, then escape from there (Amita Side). After the player chooses, they met in specific places, there the leader will be with Bhadra, if Amita, she will say that Bhadra is free to the Tarun Matara, and if the Sabal, he will initiate the transformation of Bhadra in Tarun Matara, however, as they both talk to Ajay defend Utkarsh who began to be attacked, after preventing the attack the leader calls to Ajay for a chat, there he will ask you to kill the other, for example, if the player's choice Amita, she will ask you to kill Sabal and if the choice is Sabal, he will ask to kill Amita, but Ajay can spare them, disobeying his leader. Confront Pagan Min Finally, Ajay meets the Golden Path to the last attack to Pagan's Fortrees, they meet, they attack the fortress and the Golden Path abrre the gap to Ajay go to the Royal Palace, Ajay climbs the mountain and finds Pagan preparing a dinner for them while Ajay says that Ajay have two choice, shoot him or spare him and go spread the ashes of Ishwari in Lakshmana. So is given the player two choices to shoot in Pagan's head or leave he alive. Shoot: '''If the player shoot, Ajay will return to your home and connect to the leader, saying that Pagan is dead but he dind't found Lakshmana. After that the player can climb the fortress and pillage the Pagan body, giving you valuable items and 250,000 Rupees. '''Spare: If the player spare Pagan, he will leave Ajay to Lakshmana and Pagan will say that she was the half-sister of Ajay since Pagan and Ishwari were involved, and Mohan killed Lakshmana and tried to kill Ishwari, which self -defense, kill him and fled with Ajay out Kyrat. So Ajay fulfill the request of his mother and Pagan will leave by helicopter. He will return to your home and will call the leader of the Golden Path, he will say that Pagan is gone and he found Lakshmana. After the Main Campaing When you finish the game, Yogi & Reggie become neighbors Ajay and releasing 4 side-quests, Longinus also have 4 side-quests that will be rewarding, the player must also complete the remaining two missions Hurk (If you have the DLC), and especially Ajay can see the leader of the Golden Path, Amita and Sabal. Sabal: Sabal will be in Jalendu Temple, there the player will see that he was killing people who were on the side of Amita in front of Bhadra, he justified that Bhadra now had responsibilities, he pushed Ajay away screaming at him, then the player can kill him or spare him. Amita: If the player has chosen Amita, she will be recruiting adults and children to the Golden Path without your permission, she will also say that made Bhadra disappear and she will never return, implying that she killed her, Ajay could kill her or spare her. Development Far Cry 4 is directed by Alex Hutchinson who also directed Assassin's Creed III.ASSASSIN'S CREED 3'S DIRECTOR NOW ON FAR CRY 4 Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by film composer Cliff Martinez. The soundtrack was released on November 4, 2014 via digital download. Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 4 also features licensed songs that appear in the game itself or the game's trailers, listed below. In-game * The Bombay Royale - "You Me Bullets Love" (Plays during the prologue) * The Bombay Royale - "Jaan Pehechaan Ho" (Plays during the raid in the final mission and during credits) * Panjabi MC - "Jogi" (Plays throughout the mission 'Advanced Chemistry') * Panjabi MC - "Mundian to Bach Ke" (Plays during 'City of Pain', when Ajay is Kidnapping De Pleur) * The Bombay Royale - "The Bombay Twist" (plays during the mission 'Key to the North"' after stealing the chemistry truck) * The Bombay Royale - "The River" (Plays during the final mission after destroying Pegan Min's statue) * The Bombay Royale - "Jaan Pehechan Ho" (Plays on the beginning on "Ashes to Ashes" mission) * The Bombay Royale - "Gyara 59" (Plays after the final mission, after leaving the Ghale Homestead) * Akasha - "Hippy Shit" (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) * Bollywood Frequencies (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) can be found on APM music. * Bombay Bimbo (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) can be found on APM musc. *The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go - Remastered (Plays at the end of the game before credits start) In-Radio * Lekha Rathnakumar - Haishaba (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Khel Hai (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Mehandi No Rang (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Nasho Che (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Kathi (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Mr. Mano - Ada Kunguma Poo (A) - Authentic India Today 2 - Bollywood & Koliwood Film Songs * Bollywood - Katti Kalandal * Drew Milligan - Shake Somethin' - Hip Hop Beds In Trailers * The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go ('Pagan Min Villain Reveal E3 2014' trailer and during final credits) * Childish Gambino - Crawl ('The Collaboration' trailer) * J2 feat Blu Holliday - "I Will Survive ('Survive Kyrat' trailer) * J2 feat Blu Holliday - "Born to be Wild" (Story trailer) * Louis Armstrong - "La Vie En Rose" (Far Cry 4 CGI Launch Trailer) * Moodoïd - "De Folie Pure" ('Pagan Min: King of Kyrat' Trailer) Trivia * Far Cry 4 is the first to have a protagonist that is native to the game's environment. * Far Cry 4 is also the first game in the series to have the protagonist to be connected to the villain before the events of the game. * After Pagan Min leaves the table, does actually return roughly 13 minutes later, revealing a secret ending. * Far Cry 4's Valley of the Yetis takes place a few miles from North Kyrat over the hills. * The weapons available to the player in the E3 demo included an A99, SA-50, Auto-Cross, and MG42. Despite having various attachments, none of them showed on the weapon wheel. Player 2 (Gyrocopter Pilot) was given an M79, but did not use any other weapons. * Far Cry 4 is the only one who has a Season Pass purchase, adding the DLCs Overrun, Hurk's Redemption, Escape from Durgesh Prison DLC and Valley of the Yetis. Gallery FC4Screenshot3.jpg|Darpan In The Prologue. FC4Screenshot4.jpg|Reloading A Weapon. FC4Screenshot5.jpg|A Smoking Monkey. FC4Screenshot6.jpg|Pagan Min. FC4Screenshot8.jpg|Ajay Detonating C4. FC4 E3 ELEPHANT VISTA 1920.jpg|Far Cry 4's Elephants. TJtQpU-63WM.jpg|A View Of The Himalayas. 130387.jpg|A 'Hunter' Enemy. 130385.jpg|Ajay Using The Auto-Cross 130377 (1).jpg|Royal Army Using A Mortar 127708.jpg|Ajay Using the Harpoon Gun d5c1e5509a6007d8f295f2a4df992a5dfe7e5a02.jpg__846x0_q80.jpg|Far Cry 4's Rhinos FarCry4.png Far Cry 4 upgrade Wallet & Explosive bag.jpg Follow me on YouTube Little T 8''' if you like this page the home page will be up and running in august 2016 References de:FarCry 4 es:Far Cry 4 ru:Far Cry 4 Category:Games Category:Far Cry 4